


3 Good Reasons

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Logan is seeing a ghost.





	3 Good Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> 基于电影Logan。标题和歌词都来自The Libertines的You’re My Waterloo。

And no one's left  
Stumbling around  
Tumbling around  
Fumbling around  
In the dark

Logan转头，看见Scott突然出现在副驾驶座上，不赞同地环着手臂，摇着头。  
“闭嘴。”他低声含糊地说。  
他当然知道这是幻觉，Scott死了，还有Jean，还有Hank，还有Ororo……大家都死了。学校里的变种人消失了，学校外的变种人不再出现。  
所以，幻觉。  
他能处理好这个。  
在Scott第二次试图开口之前，Logan重复了一遍“闭嘴，Summers。”  
“既然我是幻觉，我嘴里的话难道不是你脑子里的话么？”Scott挑起了眉。  
Logan瞥了眼后视镜，那群小姑娘仍旧只知道派对，显然已经high到无论听见看见什么都能认为是幻觉。  
于是他放任了自己的音量，“闭嘴，Summers，换成Jean或者随便谁，Hank也好过你。”他看见Scott勾起的嘴角，那意味着让他如此烦躁就是胜利，于是他暴躁地重重踩了下刹车，“有那么多选项，偏偏是你。”  
幻觉Scott显然比真实Scott更知道怎么踩他的点，只见他耸了耸肩，说道，“没办法，谁让你这么爱我呢。”  
在Logan反驳之前，Scott笑了笑，然后就消失了。  
幻觉，没必要争执。Logan这么告诉自己。

子弹掉进水池里的响动Logan早就听习惯了，他抬头看了眼镜子里的自己，继续试图用意志力加快自己愈合的速度。他早就不在乎疼痛了。  
当然，他也不在乎镜子里那个歪着头好整以暇的身影。  
但因为那个人是Scott Summers，所以在他套上衬衫的时候，Logan还是忍不住扭头低声吼道，“你他妈的有话直说。”  
Scott只是看着他，目光从他身上的伤疤一直漂移到他的手上。  
Logan扭开了头，“你身上的伤痕不比我少。”  
Scott伸手戳了戳他胸口的伤疤，皱起了眉，“至少我习惯受伤愈合后会有痕迹。”  
“我也习惯了。”  
Scott看了他一眼，强调道，“我从小就习惯了。”  
Logan翻了个白眼，“我从中年以后习惯的。”

好不容易让教授平静下来，Logan回到自己的床边喘气，同时试验着自己的爪子。正在他用力拉着刀刃的时候，听见一句，“在为你预感之中即将到来的大战做准备？”  
他叹了口气，挥了挥只有半截刀刃的手，问，“你非得要在这种时候出现吗？”  
Scott朝他摊开手，“你的幻觉。”  
“很显然，我的幻觉里你还是一样烦。”Logan低下头用力拉出一截刀刃，“所以，又有什么教诲吗？”  
“我不知道，你有什么想对自己说的吗？”  
Logan看了看他，“没有。”  
“那你有什么想对我说的吗？”  
“你是我的幻觉，记得吗？”  
“那你有什么想对Scott Summers说的吗？”在Logan抢答之前，Scott举起了手阻止他，“鉴于你现在很清楚这大概是最后的宁静，而你又不停地幻想他在眼前出现。”  
没有两个字就在Logan嘴边，然而他并说不出口。他看了眼窗外巨大的水箱，朝Scott扬了扬下巴，“读心者，最大的敌人永远是自己。”接着低头继续对付自己手上的刀刃。  
Scott叹了口气，蹲下身，把手放到他那弹出了一半的钢爪上。Logan吓了一跳，想提醒他小心又想不过是幻觉。但是他却真的感觉Scott帮着他一起拉出的那截刀刃过程轻松不少，还没那么疼。  
都是幻觉，Logan警告自己。  
“他并不是故意的。”Scott松开手，看向他，“教授，他只是很迷惑。”  
“我知道。”Logan不想继续这个话题。  
当然，幻觉Scott和真实Scott一样喜欢跟他谈论他不喜欢的话题，于是只听幻觉Scott说道，“但你还是被他的言语伤害了。”不等Logan反驳，他又指了指Logan的钢爪，试着去帮他把最后一根拽出来却被Logan拍掉了手，“就像这个，不管是以前能够很顺利地伸出来，还是现在必须这样，你虽然习惯了，但还是会感觉到痛。”  
Logan咬着牙拽着最后一根刀刃，从齿间硬挤出一句，“闭嘴Summers！”随着话音落地最后一根终于被硬拉了出来。  
然后Logan就听见一句，带着一点点笑意，“你看，你都疼出幻觉了。”  
他抬头想反驳，或者用他的钢爪驱散这些幻觉，但Scott已经不见了。

Logan在酒吧里翻着漫画，灌下一杯酒。都是胡扯，Scott比漫画里有趣多了，Jean比漫画里强悍多了，Ororo永远知道自己的方向在哪里，Hank永远有能帮上忙的点子……  
然后他听见了Scott的声音，“所以，平静和逐日号还是遥不可及。”  
“这回是什么，喝出了幻觉吗？”  
“我不知道啊，”Scott耸了耸肩，“你告诉我。”  
Logan已经懒得争辩，于是屈起手指敲了敲桌上的漫画，“都是胡说八道的。”  
“漫画和小说一样，”Scott凑过来看了两眼，“前面都有‘虚构’这个词，有这词是有原因的。”  
“你知道最扯在哪儿吗？”Logan又灌下一杯酒，“所有死去的人都能再活过来，总是能活过来……肯定能活过来。”  
Scott拍了拍他的肩，没有说话。  
Logan转过头看了他一眼，“陪我喝一杯？”  
“你喝吧，我在这陪你。”Scott又看了一眼Logan手里的漫画，“你知道，这些故事的目的是给人以坚持下去的希望和勇气。”  
Logan翻了个白眼，“我可看不出来。”  
Scott一刻没停地呛了他一句，“那是，你已经过了那个年纪了。”  
Logan举起酒杯喝了一口，挪开视线，“我希望我们现在在那艘该死的船上，或者学校里——我并不介意学校里的那些战斗。但你看，理想和现实之间总是有差距的。举个例子来说，我希望我眼前的幻觉不是你，为什么是你？”  
“因为，”Scott靠在他耳边轻声但坚决地说道，“我是你现在需要的希望和勇气。”

Logan埋葬教授的时候Scott一直在旁边看着。一夜之间天翻地覆，连幻觉Scott都从Logan刚见他时的样子变成了战死时的装束。Laura就在边上，Logan只看了他一眼便继续手里的工作。  
他本想说段悼词，目光一直在Scott和坟墓之间流连，他本来就不擅长这个，最后什么也说不出来了。他甩开Laura的手，往车那边走去，他现在从身到心精疲力竭。  
走到车边，Logan回过头，看见Scott还站在那座极简陋的墓前面，低着头。他还看见，墓前，Scott周围聚起了红发的女人、白发的女人、蓝色的野兽……  
Charles和他们在一起了。  
Logan举起铲子往车上一顿猛砸。

Logan掏出那个药瓶，他知道自己该做什么，也很清楚地知道自己会怎么做。他没有时间犹豫了。他趴在树桩上喘气，一抬头就看见Scott正坐在树桩上。  
“真够迟的。”Logan冷哼了一声。  
Scott弯腰低头对上他的眼睛，然后摘掉了自己的护目镜，认真地看着他。没有镭射光，当然的，幻觉嘛。  
他不知道眼前蓝绿色的、和药瓶里的药剂颜色相同眼睛是他的想象还是事实，无所谓了。  
现在这个时候，他很清楚他接下来的旅途，他甚至已经可以看见终点了。他看了看Scott，又看了眼自己手里的药瓶。  
他的希望和勇气。  
Logan把手伸到Scott眼前，低声说，“Lead me, slim.”  
Scott把药瓶和针管递到他手里，握紧了他的手，手指拂过他指节间的伤疤——在很多年前，Logan的指节间还不能留下伤疤的时候，他也这么做过。Logan听见他说，“做你的孤胆英雄，Logan，哪怕是最后一次。”  
Logan看了他一眼，收回手，拿起针管戳进了药瓶里。  
在把药推进血管之前，他又看了一眼Scott——此时他已经换上了战斗时的护目镜，也穿着战斗时的黑色紧身衣。  
“这衣服还是丑死了。”Logan评价道。  
“你可以想想黄色那身。”Scott耸了耸肩，接着挑起了眉，“准备好了吗，Logan？”  
Logan低笑了一声，“你还准备叫我听你的话吗？”  
Scott微笑着摇了摇头。  
Logan看了一眼针管，又看向Scott，手里没有停顿地把药推进了自己的血管。  
他看见Scott身后集结的战友们，空中的伸展着双臂的Jean和Ororo、准备助跑的Kitty和Hank、还有Rouge和将自己变成冰的Bobby……  
Logan朝向敌人的方向转过身，握紧拳头伸开爪子，身后是他所有的战友们。  
他准备好了。

And everyone’s gonna be happy  
Everyone’s gonna be happy  
Everyone’s gonna be happy  
But of course

 

FIN.


End file.
